To Slaughter a Mockingjay
by TheMysteriousGeek2345
Summary: Tomas Gatewood has been sent by the Capitol to kill the Mockingjay. Too bad that Katniss is his cousin. Now he has to make the decision- Duty or Family? And what happens when he goes off into the war in the Capitol? Character death, OC story. Currently completed, with the Epilogue posted! :)
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

I do NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!  
I belongs to Suzanne Collins, but I do own Tomas and any other character not mentioned in the story series. This takes place during Mockingjay

Chapter 1- Nightmares.

I was walking in the arena used in the 74th Hunger Games. I knew what was about to happen- the mutts of the dead tributes were to be released, and that dammed girl I know as the Mockingjay and her lover were going to leave Cato, my best friend, to be torn apart by the pack.

I saw the mutts being released, I saw the mutts begin their frenzied chase, and then I saw them. The mutts of my parents, who died when I was younger. Instead of following the pack, the mutts of my parents ran straight towards me.

I couldn't stop myself- I screamed.

"Tomas!" A voice called, and I threw a shuriken in the direction of the voice.

"Brother!" The voice called again, and I snapped awake. My brother, Lukas, stood by my bedroom door.

"I heard you scream. You ok?" Lukas asked.

I frowned, "Just a nightmare, that's all. I was in the arena of the 74th Hunger Games, and the game makers had released my parent's mutts at me."

My brother was deep in concentration. I never told him the truth- we were not native District 2 people. About five years ago, I had asked to join the peacekeepers after my father had killed himself. Mother had died giving birth to my brother, and my father had grown more and more depressed with the passing year.

My old home was District 12. The same home as the Mockingjay.

My home, which had been destroyed by the fire bombs.

I got up slowly, taking my shuriken out of my mirror and shut the door, asking for privacy. I stared at myself in the mirror, noticing my messy brown hair and my grey eyes, and got changed into the peacekeeper's uniform. It had been a year since I had qualified, and I was looking forward to joining the conflict to defend the Capitol.

I then took my 'token' as I jokingly referred to it. It was a photo of me with my mother, my father, and my uncle and aunt. My aunt was expecting when the photo was taken, and I knew who her child was- that Infernal Mockingjay.

After a moment's silence, I walked out of my room, and saw my brother again.

"Lukas, I'm going to ask which district I have been posted in. I want you to go down and find your friends, is that ok?" I smiled, and Lukas nodded, before walking down the corridor.

I paused, and then walked in the opposite direction. To the offices where the people who organised the peacekeepers decided who was going to be posted where.

When I arrived there, however, the head of the deployment office walked up to me and smiled.

"Ah, Tomas Gatewood. I've been waiting for you. I want you to go on a special mission. I want you to slaughter a Mockingjay for me." He grinned, "A particularly feisty one, which goes by the name of Katniss Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2: Duty

Chapter 2- Duty

"Wait, why me?" I asked quietly, "I'm a newbie, and as such….."

"Be quiet, Tomas." He grinned again, "I know about your past in District 12, and Katniss will surely trust her cousin."

"You know?" I replied.

"Yeah, however, I think that District 13 will be wary of you, so I need you to follow her everywhere that she goes, and then you just throw a shuriken and bam! She is dead, and everything will be alright." He replied, "The Capitol will win and you'll be honoured above your wildest dreams. It is your duty to do so."

I nodded, and agreed to his preposition, and then I left to go back to my room, deep in thought.

I owe it to Cray and the other peacekeepers to do this task. They were the ones who took me in after my father died, and I was left with a two year old brother to look after. My cousins and their family never offered to help me, not once. Though to be fair, Katniss had just lost her father in a mine explosion, and had to look after herself, her mother and her sister Prim.

Also, she did not know about my existence. My parents and her parents fell out when Katniss' father refused to give up his hunting (which is illegal). They fell out, and refused to speak together since.

"Tomas, you ok?" my girlfriend, Annabelle, asked, her long, caramel coloured hair cascaded down her back, "And don't say ok, because I know that you are lying."

"I've been given a mission to kill the Mockingjay. Will you come with me please? I cannot do it on my own." I replied.

Annabelle nodded, "Of course I will. Where should we go first? Which District?"

"11" I replied glumly, "Before we go, I have to say goodbye to my brother. Meet at the train in an hour."

I immediately began to jog down the corridor, and eventually found my brother hanging out with fellow recruits his age.

"Tomas? Which district?" Lukas asked eagerly.

"I've been sent to kill the Mockingjay." I replied, "So Annabelle and I are going to District 11, in order to find her inspiring conflict."

I hugged my brother goodbye, possibly for the final time, then I walked to the train station, and I got into the carriage to get to our first destination, 11.

Meanwhile, I began to think. Katniss was distant family, but she was still family. However, she opposed the Capitol, which I supported.

So, Duty or Family? Which one was more important? Which side would I support? Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3: District 11

Chapter 3- District 11

Eventually, we arrived at District 11, and we were immediately greeted by the head peacekeeper.

"Not looking good, I am afraid." He quickly muttered, "It looks like 11 will be seized by the rebels by tomorrow. I suggest that you return."

"Is the Mockingjay here yet?" I ask.

"She isn't bothering to rally her troops, they just know that she is in 13, and that motivates them." The peacekeeper replied in disgust, "She ain't a true leader- she is just a lucky mascot."

"I know, I have been sent to kill her as my mission." I replied grimly, "I still don't know why."

"Oh, you're Tomas Gatewood?" The head peacekeeper exclaimed, "Pleased to meet you. I know you'll find her eventually. However, I want you to leave District 11. You are special in our efforts to end the war."

I nodded, "But can I at least look at the rebels fighting? After all, it'll help me learn how to avoid them and such."

"Tomas…." Annabelle began, "What if she goes to another District while we are watching the rebels fight? Best to leave and to go to another District, then see if she arrives at said District."

The head peacekeeper ignored her, however, "Of course you can!" He exclaimed, "I'll take you to a viewing tower, and you can watch the battle from there."

Annabelle and I were led to an armoured car, and we were quickly driven to a viewing tower. From there I could see vast grain fields, and acres of orchards. Both the fields and orchards were filled with soldiers, some were fighting for the self-righteous rebels and others were fighting for the just Capitol.

And yet, The Hunger Games were wrong, and if the Capitol supports the games, then they are wrong. So, theoretically, the rebels were right.

That is when I realised, the truth is much murkier then I thought. The war was not painted in black and white, but multiple shades of grey. The Capitol had looked after the country for hundreds of years, yet they oppressed the freedom of its citizens. However, the rebels promised freedom for all, yet District 13, the leaders of the rebellion, abandoned the districts in the Dark Days.

Who is right in this war? Who should I support?

"Tomas, what are you thinking about?" Annabelle asked.

"Who is right in the war." I replied quietly, "Neither side are correct, so I don't know who to support now."

"You know that is treacherous thoughts?" Annabelle muttered, "You should support the Capitol, as they helped you when you were in need, and The Capitol has run Panem for years perfectly as it is. It does not need changing."

"I know that!" I snapped quietly, "But, the Capitol oppress the rights of its citizens, and wasn't it important in the past for the people to have the freedom to say what they want, to _do_ what they want?"

Annabelle refused to reply, and after we had finished watching the rebels win District 11, we returned to the train station and began our journey to our next destination- District 3.

**YAY! Update! Chapter 3 is now up, and Tomas is going to have some pretty serious stuff to deal with, and he may get to kill someone by the time someone ends.**

**Now- I have several endings in my head. I am still decinding which is the best one to have. I'll base it on what everyone wants in the reviews. So review, otherwise it may end the way you don't want it too.**

**Due to the fact that I don't know the exact history of the rebellion, i.e. which district was won by the rebels when, this may be different to the book.**

**Finally, Tomas and Katniss will meet up at some point, and there will be no romance between them! I am a Cinna/Katniss slasher myself, so if u want Tomas and Katniss to 3 each other, sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: First Sighting

Chapter 4- First Sighting. 

"So, Tomas, are you still going to support the Capitol?" Annabelle whispered in my ear, "Or should I execute you for being a traitor?"

"I'm still supporting the Capitol." I smoothly lied. Well, a half lie- I was still torn between the easy option and the right option, whether to support the Capitol or the rebels and Katniss. Should I carry on my mission, or abandon it?

"Good choice, Tomas." Annabelle muttered harshly.

That is when the train stopped at District 3. As soon as the train doors opened, a flock of peacekeepers rushed in.

"Retreat! Retreat!" One peacekeeper shouted, "We've lost this District!"

"The rebels have taken District 3?" Annabelle gasped, "Well, they are still going to lose, as the Capitol always wins!"

"We can't be so sure." Another peacekeeper replied, "The rebels are from District 13, and they've had military training for years, they are going to be tough opponents."

"We have nuclear weapons!" Annabelle retorted, "We could blow them sky high, and kill Katniss at the same time."

"They have nuclear weapons also." A third peacekeeper argued, "Mutually assured Destruction. We'll die along with them if we detonate a single nuclear bomb."

"Fine then, no nuclear weapons." Annabelle muttered, "Tomas and I have been sent on a mission to kill the Mockingjay, and if we kill her, the rebels will lose motivation and they will surrender."

"Katniss will be a martyr if you kill her, which will motivate the rebels even more, and they will fight harder." A forth peacekeeper shouted, "So, it is a really bad mission idea."

Annabelle shut up after this, and I followed her lead and kept quiet.

"What! Katniss has been sighted in District 8?!" One peacekeeper shouted, "We're going there!"

Meanwhile, I shuddered. Finally, I get to meet my cousin Katniss, and I have a funny feeling that this is going to end badly.

After a while, the train stopped at District 8. I immediately got out, and I saw Capitol planes drop bombs on the District. I immediately ran out of the train, and rushed towards the direction of the bomb site.

At once, the rebels started to attack me, aiming their guns at me and firing. Thank the Heavens that my armour is bullet proof. I charged through District 8's streets, killing a couple of rebels on my way to the place where the Capitol dropped their bombs.

That's when I saw her. Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion, my cousin. Her long brown hair, tied in that familiar braid, flew in the wind; she stood there, bravely defying the Capitol. I had a clear shot; I could kill her right now and end the mess of the war.

Yet, I didn't.

I let her speak.

"I want to tell the rebels that I am alive. That I'm right here in District Eight, where the Capitol has bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women and children. There will be no survivors." Katniss began, and then she continued, but I wasn't listening.

We bombed a Hospital? That is wrong, they were wounded and vulnerable, they could not attack us, yet we killed them in their droves.

That's when I decided. I wanted to defect. I want to support the rebels.

"Who's this?" A guy asked (I immediately recognised him as Katniss' supposed cousin, Gale Hawthorne.) "A peacekeeper is there. We must attack him!"

"Tomas, run!" Annabelle yelled.

I fled, before Gale and Katniss could kill me. They wanted me dead, and yet I wanted to ally with them. I was a traitor, stuck in the hornet's nest. I needed to find a way to join the rebels, without being killed by the Capitol.

**Finally, Tomas has seen Katniss for the 1st time, and I think that I made the right choice about his alliances. However, for now, he'll still be a peacekeeper.  
**

**Secondly, I quoted Mockingjay- The quote in question comes from chapter 7 (In the UK version, anyway).  
**

**Thirdly, there is a lovely review box down there, and it would be nice if someone else reviewed the story. Please?  
**

**Thank you.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Peeta

Chapter 5- Peeta

"Have you heard?" Annabelle asked once we were safely back in District 2, "Peeta is going to make a speech on TV tonight, in order to tempt the rebels to surrender."

"No." I honestly replied, "What do you think Peeta will say?"

Annabelle paused before stating, "I don't know."

"TOMAS!" I heard Lukas' voice before I saw hum run down the corridor and into my arms, "Missed you brother!"

"Lukas! I missed you, little brother. Though, there is something that I need to tell you before I go back to hunting the Mockingjay." I replied, "Just in case I die, it is about your mother and father."

"You're going to tell me the truth now?" Lukas smiled, "Yay!"

I knelt down, until I could see Lukas' grey eyes.

"Right, this is a sad story, so I'm sorry if I start crying." I replied, "Neither of us were born in District 2. We were both born in District 12, and Katniss Everdeen is our cousin. However, when I was 3, our parents argued with Katniss' parents and they refused to talk to each other ever again. When I was 13, you were born, however our mother died in childbirth, and our father killed himself when I was 15. I asked to join the peacekeepers, as I knew that that was the only way that would lead to us not being separated. Plus, the community homes suck in District 12."

Lukas had started to cry by this point, and I hugged him, and felt warm salty tears run down my uniform.

"Mummy….. Daddy…." Lukas wailed.

"Can I ask one question though?" Annabelle inquired, "How are you related to Katniss?"

"Katniss' father's sister is my mother." I replied solemnly, "So through my mother."

Annabelle nodded, and then she gasped, "Peeta is on the TV screens now!"

I looked up, and indeed Peeta was being interviewed by Caesar. I kept on thinking, how ill he looks. In the 1st interview that he did after the 75th Hunger Games, he looked healthy and there was nothing to suggest torture. Yet, in his 2nd video, he looked even worse- he'd lost weight and no matter how much the Capitol groomed him; he looked like he was in pain and it was obvious that the Capitol were torturing him.

He was even worse in his 3rd interview with Caesar. It looks like he is being tortured even more, and I can guess what with- tracker jackers. You can see it in his eyes- they are angry, and yet unfocused, it shows us that he is confused and disorientated; he probably thinks that Katniss, the girl who loves him, is a monster now.

He starts to talk about the damage caused by the war, which the Capitol blame the rebels for. Toxic waste spillage, broken dams, burning buildings. The list carries on and on. A never ending video of carnage.

Suddenly, Katniss appears on the screen and it takes me a while to realise- Beetee is still alive and he is from District 3, the technology district. They could easily control the Capitol TV system. You can see that Peeta is distracted, but he tries to resume his speech, but that fails. It is obvious that Peeta's speech is turning into a technological battle between the rebels and the Capitol.

By the time the battle is over, it is clear who has won- the rebels. The set is in disarray, and everyone is talking about the propos. Snow talks about how justice and truth will reign, and then he asks Peeta a question. Any parting thoughts to Katniss Everdeen?

Peeta pauses, before replying, "Katniss…. how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol, not in the Districts and you….. in 13…. dead by morning!"

Snow yells, "End it!" and before the TV is turned off, we can see the guards beating up Peeta, and we see Peeta's blood covering the tiles.

The Capitol is just a farce. It says it loves the District, yet those in 12 starved, parents lost their tributes to the Games and now Peeta is being punished for warning his lover that the Capitol had planned her death.

Annabelle started to scream, "Peeta! You fool! Now Katniss is going to survive and the rebels are still going to be strong!"

Secretly, I was happy that Katniss was alive- she was my cousin and I respected her. However, I pretended to be just as angry as Annabelle was, otherwise it could lead in my death.

**Three Chapters in 3 days- Wow a bit of a record for me. :D**

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or is following it- I really do appreciate it.**

**Secondly, Again i have referenced Mockingjay- Chapter 9. I know Chapter 4 of 'To Slaughter A Mockingjay' took place in Chapter 7 of 'Mockingjay' and thus I have skipped Chapter 8 of the latter, but I did say it is an AU story.**

**Thirdly, because someone asked in a review, I explained how Tomas is related to Katniss, JIC it is not clear.**

**Forthly, Please Review, as I love reviews.**

**Fifthly, this story is now on NovelJoy, along with (some) of my original story. If you are curious, my account is called TheMysteriousGeek2345789.  
**

**So, Just in case I don't post a chapter for a couple of days, Merry Christmas! :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

Chapter 6- Emotions

I slowly shut my eyes, dreading what twisted nightmare would visit me tonight. I knew the cause of my nightmares- It was the fact that I blamed myself for my parent's deaths, if I had called the doctor, my mother would still be here, and if I had noticed my father's increasing depression, then he'd be here.

My eyes snapped open. I could not sleep tonight, not when the Capitol, the people I supposedly should support, were trying to bomb District 13, and kill my cousin. I walked back to my cracked mirror, and stared intently at my reflection. The face of hatred stared back.

In anger, I smashed the mirror into glass shards, and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed my shurikens, got out of my nightclothes and into my peacekeeper uniform, and just walked out. I just strolled out of my room and left the Peacekeeper building. I dared not look back.

"Tomas?" I turned around, and I saw Annabelle calling to me, "You have decided to take a night stroll?"

"Yeah." I replied, rubbing my hand against my neck, "Just get some fresh air you know?"

"Why can't you sleep tonight?" Annabelle asked, "You alright?"

"The truth is that I cannot tell who is right anymore." I replied, "I don't get why everyone is fighting each other. I mean, they could discuss this over a dinner table, or something. Yet, District 13 is fighting to free the people, and the Capitol is fighting to keep control. This war will end in the deaths of thousands. I..."

"Tomas, are you saying that you support the rebels now?" Annabelle snapped, "The rebels lead to the bombing of your old District, and the stuff they have done….."

"I don't care!" I yelled back, "The Capitol has done worse stuff then the rebels. Whose sick minds created the Hunger Games? The Capitol! Who let your sister die in said Games just for the sake of entertainment? The Capitol! I thought you would support the Rebels, and not just be a Capitol pawn. Goodbye, Annabelle. I thought that if you loved me, you would also support the rebels. I guess that I was wrong."

I turned around, and walked away. I heard Annabelle shout my name:

"Tomas! Just because of your parents, that does not mean that The Capitol is wrong!" She yelled.

"The Capitol caused me to hate myself. I blame myself every day for their deaths." I cried, "I hate myself because they are dead, and I'm not."

I carried on, trying to forget what I had just done. I had dumped my girlfriend, over political ideologies. The Capitol and the rebels could cause lovers to become enemies. I thought back to Peeta, Katniss' lover, who would probably try to kill her if he ever meets her again. The Capitol manipulated his memories and his emotions- just so that they could break Katniss.

I ran. I knew that, by now, Annabelle had sent peacekeeper's after me. I was dead, unless I could escape. Luckily, I knew how to survive in the wild. Even though my father forbade me to do so, I became a hunter to support him and Lukas.

Lukas- I left him behind! I couldn't go back, but by leaving him there, I had left the Capitol a pawn to use against me, just like Peeta was being used against Katniss.

After hours of running and dodging, I finally reached the boundaries of District 2. That's when I realised that there was an electric fence, just like the one in 12. Unlike the one in 12, however, it was still on.

I was trapped, with an army of peacekeepers after me. I was dead.

"Hey, you? You're Tomas Gatewood, aren't you?" I turned around, fearing the worst. Then I gasped, and then I smiled. Cato's elder sister, Louisa, was calling my name.

"Yeah." I replied, "Don't turn me over to the peacekeepers."

"Not planning too. After Cato died in the 74th, my family and I decided that the Capitol were sick idiots, and we support the rebels now. It was the Capitol mutts that killed him after all, even though Katniss fired the shot that ended his life. Now, quickly get into the house, and we'll hide you." Louisa answered.

I immediately followed her into her family's house, and into safety.

"Hi Tomas, haven't see you in ages! How's the girlfriend?" Cato's mother gasped, hugging me.

"I dumped her. We argued today, and we decided to stop dating, because we had different political views." I sobbed.

"There, there." Cato's mother soothed me, "Take it slow, I know how hard it is…"

"Mom." Louisa groaned, "We have no time for chit chat. We need to hide Tomas from the peacekeepers, and rescue Lukas before they harm him."

Cato's mother immediately moved a couple of boxes, and revealed a trap door.

"Wait down there! No-one will suspect that there is a trap door, leading to a tunnel which leads into the forests of D2." Cato's mother whispered, "We'll get Lukas."

I muttered "Thanks" and crawled into the tunnel, and began to make my way to safety.

**Chapter 6 has now been written! Whooo!  
**

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or even read this story. It really feels good to have someone notice it.  
**

**Secondly, this story is NOT beta-ed. I would like a Beta reader to go over it, and mostly correct the damned tense changes- I know I interchange between Past and Present. I also know that my chapters are short- but I am an economic writer, who just gets to the point. Sorry about that. Also, trying to write a chapter longer then 1000 words makes my writing sound laboured (IMO anyways) But I am human, and I try.  
**

**Thirdly, I created Cato's sister and mother, so don't look for them in the book.**

**Forthly, I was planning to have Tomas betray in the D2 battle, so this Chapter happened earlier then expected.  
**

**Fifthly, Please can you Rate and review this, if you are reading this? It'll be nice to know what errors that I make and what I can do to improve my writing.  
**

**Sixthly, any ideas on what can cross over with Sherlock and Criminal minds (apart from Doctor Who?) I am having an idea on what to write after TSAM is over... :) (Don't get me wrong, I love Doctor Who, but it won't fit in my idea)  
**

**Seventhly (lots of author notes, today), and finally, As I write this, it is the evening of December 25th, so Merry Christmas to you all. Sorry if the chapter wasn't festive.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Found

To Slaughter a Mockingjay

Chapter 7- Found

Time passed quickly in the forests of 2. Hunt, kill, eat, drink, sleep, survive another day. I slowly felt my humanity slip and my basic primal, animalistic nature take over. It felt like I was an animal in a human's body.

I grinned as my shuriken found its target- a terrified baby deer. I immediately pounced on it, and waited for it to slowly die. Moments later, its body went slack and I couldn't feel a pulse- that would be my dinner tonight.

Then an arrow whizzed past me and hit a squirrel straight in the eye. I immediately turned around, looking for my attacker. It felt like I was the prey and they the predator.

My would be attacker was a girl, with long brown hair tied in a complex ponytail which ran down her back. It took me a moment to remember her name- Katniss Everdeen, the Mockingjay.

She took a step back, before speaking.

"Hello? You're the peacekeeper in 8. I remember you. Why are you out here, in the woods? What happened?" Katniss asked from a distance. She was avoiding me for some bizarre reason, not going in for the kill.

"My name is….. Tomas" I paused, trying to remember my own name. Had I been out here for so long, that my identity was starting to disappear?

"Ok, Tomas." Katniss replied, "Do you want to come with me? I can help you, if you like. The rebels have food, shelter and you won't need to survive like this."

I nodded, and I followed her to another guy.

"Katniss, you fool! He could be a Capitol spy!" The guy screamed as soon as he saw me, "Why are you looking after him?"

"His name is Tomas, and judging by the state I found him in, he is unlikely to be a Capitol spy. Gale, not everyone is a Capitol supporter" Katniss retorted.

"Tomas Gatewood." I suddenly stated, unsure of what I was saying, "I think that is my full name anyway."

"Lukas Gatewood's brother?" Gale asked quickly, "We found him a little while ago. The Capitol had been torturing him over his brother's disappearance and alleged betrayal. He's alive, but in a bad way."

I paused. I tried to remember, but it was like my memories had been washed away.

"Anyway, come with us, we'll help you." Katniss offered, and I accepted.

They lead me to a rebel base in District 2, and introduced me to a guy with dark hair and glasses.

"Beetee, we found Lukas' brother." Katniss began, "However, it seems as if he cannot remember anything about himself."

"I guess his repressed his memories due to extreme emotional trauma." Beetee replied, "After all, he turned traitor against the Capitol, and his ex-girlfriend was the one who reported him. Then, what with the uncertainty of his brother's survival, plus the fact that his own life was in danger, as well as the fact that he has had to survive in the wild for nearly six weeks, it makes sense that he has forgotten who he is."

Katniss and Gale stared at me, and then shared a look with Beetee.

"Can I at least see my brother?" I asked, "It may help me recover my memories."

"No, what happened to your brother was… terrible." Beetee replied, "We'll send you to District 13, where our trained psychologists can help you."

I groaned, but I complied, and a little while later, I was on the helicopter going back to District 13, and hopefully they will help me to remember.

**Whoo Chapter 7 at last!**

**Firstly, sorry for the delay- happy new year and everything- but I've been revising for the last couple of days for my mocks.**

**Secondly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, is following it or stuff like that, I really do appreciate it.**

**Thirdly, please rate and review, coz it'll be nice to the ego and such... :)  
**

**Forthly, there was a 6 week time gap. Don't know if that is how long it was between the bombing of 13 and the taking of 2, but it is slightly AU. Also, not a professional psychologist, so I do not know if I got the repressed memory correct or not.  
**

**Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next in Chapter 8.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Helicopter

Chapter 8- The Helicopter.

"So this is the peacekeeper Katniss found in the woods." One of the soldiers snorted, "He doesn't look like a peacekeeper to me."

"Well, he was wearing the uniform when she found him apparently." The other soldier replied, "Plus Cato's sister, Louisa or something like that, confirmed that he was Tomas Gatewood."

Louisa… why did I remember that name? I must have known her.

"Is Louisa ok?" I asked before I could stop myself. I must have known her well. I guess that I was best mates with Cato, her brother, or something like that.

"Yeah, she's in 13. Her ma died trying to rescue your brother from the Capitol idiots." The first soldier replied, "And Lukas is not doing ok. I would tell you what they did to him, but the doctors in 13 said not to."

I sighed with relief. Thank heavens that Louisa was alive. I cannot remember why, but it feels like I owe her for some reason. I guess when I meet her; I can repay her for something.

Suddenly, I realised I was wearing something around my neck. It took me a moment to remember what it was- a locket. I quickly unfastened it, and I started to stare at the picture. There was a boy, surrounded by two men and two women. I guess the boy was me, but I don't remember who the rest of the people were.

"What's that?" The second soldier asked, and I showed him the picture inside. He paused for a minute, and then he exclaimed:

"I recognise that women! That's Katniss' ma! She healed me when I was wounded in a fight in District 7. How did you know her?"

I paused, trying to think. Who was I? I knew that my name was Tomas Gatewood, but I remember little else.

"We're here!" One of the soldiers suddenly cheered, "Welcome to District 13, Tomas."

I smiled. I felt safe here, secure, at home, here in the District that I was told was a nuclear wasteland. This would be the beginning of my memories coming back to me.

I followed the soldiers out of the helicopter and into the underground complex. They took me to a room, with a man sitting there. Meanwhile, one of the soldiers went to find Katniss' mother.

"Hello, Tomas Gatewood. You may sit down." The man smiled, "I am Dr Jones, and I'm your psychologist. Now, I am going to give you prompts to help you remember who you are. Understand?"

I nodded.

**That was quick for me.**

**Firstly, thank you to all those reading this. It makes my day just to see people reading this.**

**Secondly, a poll might be on my profile. Please vote on it.**

**Thirdly, Please rate and review- it would be awesome.**

**Next Chapter- Hopefully Tomas may get his memories back. I might also include Lukas, though that is unlikely.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

Chapter 9- Questions 

"My first question is what do you remember or know about yourself?" Dr Jones asked.

"My name is Tomas Gatewood, and I have a brother called Lukas. I knew Cato from the 74th Hunger Games as well as his family. Also, I think that I had an ex-girlfriend, but I don't know her name or stuff like that. Also, I somehow know Katniss' mother, but no idea how." I replied, pausing often to remember details about me.

"Ok, that's a start." Dr Jones smiled, "Now, when your brother recovers from his injuries, he can remember help you remember who you are."

"What happened to my brother?" I asked, "I've asked and no one has told me."

"He was beaten really badly. He was a couple of broken bones, and he lost a lot of blood. He had to have a blood transfusion. It gets worse though. He was tortured with jabberjays mimicking your scream, plus he was r…." Dr Jones tailed off, obviously furious, and then he erupted "HE WAS ONLY SEVEN, FOR GODDAMNED SAKE! NO ONE SHOULD TREAT CHILDREN LIKE THIS! What the Capitol did was evil….."

I sat there and started to cry. My poor brother, I let him down, firstly by forgetting him, and secondly by letting him suffer the torture.

"Ok, I can't give you therapy today, I am too angry at what the Capitol did. I'll see you…" Dr Jones never got to finish, and Katniss' mother walked into the room. It was time to meet Mrs Everdeen.

"Hello Tomas Gatewood. I'm your aunt." Mrs Everdeen awkwardly stated, "I would've helped you more while you were in District 12, however your parents fell out with my husband and I. We refused to speak to each other, and refuse to help each other's families when they were in desperate need."

I paused. Katniss was my cousin?

That's when a memory suddenly returned to me. It was in 12, and I was talking to Lukas, and explaining our family history.

"_TOMAS!" I heard Lukas' voice before I saw him run down the corridor and into my arms, "Missed you brother!"_

"_Lukas! I missed you, little brother. Though, there is something that I need to tell you before I go back to hunting the Mockingjay." I replied, "Just in case I die, it is about your mother and father."_

"_You're going to tell me the truth now?" Lukas smiled, "Yay!"_

_I knelt down, until I could see Lukas' grey eyes._

"_Right, this is a sad story, so I'm sorry if I start crying." I replied, "Neither of us were born in District 2. We were both born in District 12, and Katniss Everdeen is our cousin. However, when I was 3, our parents argued with Katniss' parents and they refused to talk to each other ever again. When I was 13, you were born, however our mother died in childbirth, and our father killed himself when we were 15. I asked to join the peacekeepers, as I knew that that was the only way that would lead to us not being separated. Plus, the community homes suck in District 12."_

_Lukas had started to cry by this point, and I hugged him, and felt warm salty tears run down my uniform._

"_Mummy….. Daddy…." Lukas wailed._

"_Can I ask one question though?" A girl with caramel blonde hair inquired, "How are you related to Katniss?"_

"_Katniss' father's sister is my mother." I replied solemnly, "So through my mother."_

"Mrs Everdeen, isn't my mother your husband's brother?" I asked.

Mrs Everdeen nodded. I was right!

"A memory came back. I was telling Lukas our family history, and there was a girl with caramel blonde hair with us." I explained.

"I guess that was your ex-girlfriend. Annabelle Oldfield. She was the one who betrayed you to the Capitol." Dr Jones replied.

"Can I go to the hospital to see my brother?" I asked.

Mrs Everdeen asked "Are you sure?" and when I nodded she replied, "All right then."

We waved goodbye to Dr Jones, and then we walked to the hospital and I saw a seven year old boy lying in a bed. My brother.

His appearance was awful. His body was in plaster casts, and his face was covered with bruises. Those wounds would heal with time, but the psychological wounds would probably remain with him for the rest of his life.

My brother opened his eyes, and he saw me.

"Hey, Lukas. It's your brother." I smiled.

"Tomas! I thought you…." Lukas sobbed, "They said you….."

"They lied. I betrayed the Capitol apparently. You're in 13 now." I replied, "Nice to see you again."

"How did you survive?" Lukas asked.

I explained to him about surviving in the wild for 6 weeks until Katniss found me.

"I have repressed memory apparently, so I cannot remember much from before I went into the wild. When you get better, will you help me? I'm so sorry for abandoning you and having you subjected to this torture." I mumbled.

"That's ok, Tomas. I forgive you, however my memories of that event were graphic and scary. The men kicked me, used jabberjays, pulled down not only mine, but their trousers and surrounded me. They then tied a rope around my neck and….." Lukas replied.

"No. No more please; you're making me feel guilty." I begged for him to stop, and luckily he did.

I was horrified. My brother, only 7 years old, had been through so much for someone his age. What will be the effects of his torture?

I ran out of the hospital, and began to cry.

"Tomas! You're alive." A girl with brown hair, and she hugged me. She saw my blank expression, and she added, "I'm Louisa, Cato's sister."

I smiled, I'm glad to meet her again.

"I heard that you've forgotten everything." Louisa carried on, "Do you want me to help you recover your memories back?"

"Yes please." I replied, and noticed a feeling I don't remember feeling before (Even though I barely remember anything anyway.). I felt really good, really happy and excited and I also felt like I would protect Louisa with my life. But what is that feeling called?

**Chapter 9 is now up! Celebrate good times come on! (Jkjk)  
**

**Firstly, Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I am so happy that this story is getting attention, more than I felt it would get.  
**

**Secondly, I felt so bad writing this chapter- Poor Lukas! :( I felt like my heart broke when Lukas was telling Tomas what happened to him. I'm sorry therefore that it was depressing. If you want, the next chapter can be a bit of fluff.  
**

**Thirdly, Longest chapter so far. I guess I got carried away.  
**

**Forthly, please carry on reading this, it makes me smile so badly.  
**

**Fifthly, The Poll is still up, and will end when the final chapter of TSAM is posted. (Don't know the length of the story, or when I will finish this.)  
**

**Thank you everyone, see you in Chapter 10! I might introduce Finnick to Tomas- I LOVE FINNICK ODAIR, AND EXITED FOR CATCHING FIRE!  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Finnick

Chapter 10- Finnick

"Heya, you're Tomas Gatewood, right?" A green eyed guy walked up to me, "Katniss told me that you were having a really bad time, and I should cheer you up. I am Finnick Odair from the 65th Hunger Games."

"Yeah and say thank you to my cousin." I smiled, "Pleased to meet you Finnick. You're the one from District 4, who got sent that trident?"

Finnick nodded, and a smiled creeped onto his face, "I am. Now, I have to take you to Annie's and mine apartment, so that we can cheer you up."

Before I could say anything, Finnick grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room, where Annie was sitting, shell shocked.

"Annie, you ok?" Finnick asked, putting his arms over his wife (I had been told that they got married recently) and looked down at the thing she was holding. Finnick smiled and kissed Annie on the lips.

"We're going to be parents!" Finnick cried happily, "That is wonderful news."

"I know." Annie smiled, kissing Finnick on the lips.

"Umm, guys?" I asked when I realised that they had forgotten about me.

"Tomas! I'm sorry for forgetting you. We're waiting for everyone else to arrive, but for now, let's begin the party without them!"

A lone fiddler started to play a merry tune on his instrument, and before I realized what was going on, Finnick and Annie grabbed me, and began to dance.

I quickly forgot all my problems, and I smiled. They were succeeding in making me happy, which showed that they cared for me, and also that they were happy themselves- they were going to have a child!

Then we heard knocking on the door. Finnick immediately answered the door, and I saw Louisa, Katniss, Johanna and Mrs Everdeen waiting outside the door.

"Is there any room for a couple more?" Louisa asked quietly, "We want to join in with the party, and we brought food."

"There is room for one more, and the idea of a party is a splendid idea. To celebrate that Tomas and Lukas are alive and well." Finnick smiled, allowing everyone else into the room.

"Hello Katniss, it is nice to see you again." I smiled, "Thank you for rescuing me from the forest."

"That's ok, cousin." Katniss nodded, "My mother told me everything, and I'm still surprised to learn that I have a cousin."

"I think I knew about you before I went to 2, but not 100% sure. My psychologist has been helping me relearn who I am, but the memories don't feel like they belong to me. It still feels like I am watching someone else's life." I replied honestly.

"The cousins are talking, I guess." Johanna sighed, "Katniss' miraculously discovered cousin? He could be a fraud."

"He is not. I hate the Capitol, and so I would not agree to fake my family history. I remember him, so he is my nephew." Mrs Everdeen contradicted Johanna, "Yes, I may not have been the best aunt, but still he is family."

"Can we just drop this and carry on partying?" Louisa asked.

We all showed our agreement, and then we danced, ate food, told funny stories, and celebrated long into the night. At the end of it, I felt happier, as all of these people held a party to cheer me up.

**Double Digits!? I never thought I would go on for that long. **

**Firstly, This chapter is the much needed fluff, as after Chapter 9... The story needed**. **I am not the best fluff writer, so I apologise.****  
**

**Secondly, Some characters may be OCC, so I apologise for that as well.  
**

**Thirdly, Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story, and I would love this support to carry on, as it cheers me up.  
**

**Forthly, Anyone want any slashing? I will not slash Katniss/Tomas as Katniss will probably get Peeta in this.  
**

**Fifthly, Tomas to join Squad 451?  
**

**Sixthly, The poll is still up, and looking foward to knowing what everyone would like me to write next.  
**

**Seventhly, I must warn you. If I do badly on my mocks, I'm losing accsessto the internet (i.e. my computer will be taken away) until the end of my real exams, which sucks. So, if I don't comment or update for a couple of months, I apologise.  
**

**Hopefully, Chapter 11 will be up soon, and looking foward to your comments.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: The beginning of the assault

Chapter 11- The beginning of the assault.

"So, Tomas, that was a good session, and I'm pleased that you are starting to recover your memory back. If you get better emotionally, as well as physically, I would recommend you for a position in the rebel army in the Capitol assault." Dr Jones smiled, "I know you would like that."

"I would do very much. Can I also ask, is my brother ok? I am not allowed to see him apparently, because seeing him will damage my mental state according to other doctors, and seeing as you're his psychologist, then…" I asked.

"He's getting better. The bones are healing now, and he can walk on crutches. However, he's having nightmares, which I am battling to heal." Dr Jones replied.

"Thank you." I replied, and I walked out of Dr Jones' office, and I celebrated. Lukas was on the mend. He would make it.

"How was the session?" Louisa smiled when she saw me, and, as she flicked her light brown hair out of her eyes, she asked, "Any good news?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm getting better, and Dr Jones has recommended me for the Capitol assault. I really want to go kick peacekeeper ass!" I joked, "Maybe Annabelle might be there, and I need to talk to her."

"You guys, all eager for war. Earlier, I was talking to Gale, and he was looking forward to being in Squad 451, whatever that is. Katniss wants to go as well. War is a stupid thing, I'd prefer to stay here in 13, until the war is over, then I will…." Louisa smiled, and she blushed.

"Will what?" I asked in response, "Will you go back to 2?"

"Maybe." Louisa replied, "I have not decided yet. What do you plan to do after the war is over?"

"Maybe I'll stay in 2, or go back to 12." I replied, "Depending on what Lukas wants to do. He is my little bro, and I can't exactly abandon him. I've looked after him the whole of my life."

Louisa nodded, and then asked, "Can I come with you?"

"Of course, you're my friend, and it'll be nice to have a familiar face." I replied happily, "That's if I even survive."

I walked down the corridor, holding Louisa's hand, and arrived at the training centre, so that I had a fighting chance of being in the Capitol assault.

I immediately rushed to the assault course- well, having the word assault in its name might help in the actual Capitol assault- and I scaled ropes, crawled under tunnels and climbed the walls.

It was a rather long course- even longer than the one in the peacekeeper training (well, what I remember of it anyway) but I still managed to put in an impressive time of 2 minutes, 13 seconds.

When I went back to the beginning, Louisa was still there, waiting for me. I blushed, ruffling my hair with my hand.

"You're still here. Do you want a go?" I asked nervously.

"No, I just wanted to watch you do the course. I'm impressed." Louisa smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

"Thank you." I muttered, and then I went to the rifle section, and picked up one of the guns.

"If you manage to hit all of the targets, you win a cuddly toy." The man attending the section joked. I laughed, before picking up the rifle, and aiming it at the first target.

Missed. Damn!

I then got used to the gun, before I took another shot at the target, and this time I hit it. Bull's eye.

I did this until I had shot all three targets.

"Seriously? 4 shots? I could do that in 1." He bragged, before picking up the rifle, and putting in one bullet. He then knelt in an awkward position, and managed to aim the gun in such a way, so that the 1 bullet went through all 3 targets.

"I still managed to hit all 3. So, where is the cuddly toy?" I smiled.

The guy chuckled, "I like ya kid. You got spunk. What's yer name?"

"Tomas Gatewood." I simply stated, "Have you got any shurikens per chance?"

"Nah, not many people use them. Are you a ninja?" The guy asked.

"Ex-peacekeeper, turned hunter, turned soldier. I've never been a ninja." I replied with a smile, "Sorry to disappoint you. However, they are good weapons. They are easily disguisable, can be pretty sharp, and they are cool."

"There you are, Tomas! We were wondering do you want to join the assault on the Capitol? Squad 229?" A fierce looking lady asked quietly.

"Hell yeah, can I please have a name?" I replied with a question.

"Marie Susette Jones. Pleased to meet you. Now, are you looking forward to kicking some Capitol butt?" Marie replied.

I nodded.

"Good, let's get you into group training!" Marie laughed, "You can meet your 14 colleagues, learn each other's strengths and weaknesses and stuff like that."

**Chapter 11 is NOW UP!**

**Firstly, good news. I finished my original story! After 32,608 words and a couple of months being in the same dystopian country, I have now left it. Also, my mocks have finished, so I have more time for a couple of months (until the real thing)**

**Secondly, Yes, I am thinking of pairing Louisa and Tomas together. I like both characters, so it is good. Tomas will also meet Annabelle at some point (Hopefully)**

**Thirdly, I enjoy reviews and reads and stuff like that, so thank you all who have done so, and I hope 4 more.**

**Forthly, Squad 229 is fictional, and stuff like that.**

**Fifthly, No clue where the humour came from, so yh.**

**Sixthly, Finally getting to the war in the Capitol!**

**Sevently, Because I have finished my original story, I will work on another fanfic with this one. It won't be a Hunger Games one though. Now, I would do what the poll says, BUT... I have a goddamed plot bunny in my head which REFUSES to leave, so working on any other idea, except TSAM and the plot bunny will be nigh impossible. There isn't a title for it yet, but I will get one soon (Hopefully.) It will be a Criminal minds crossover with... Top secret. I will say it has Never been done before. Look out for it! If you can guess what it is, you can name any character in said fanfic. One clue to help you- Thunder and ...**

**Thank you all, see ya in Chapter 12, or my new fanfic (whichever comes first)**


	12. Chapter 12: Squad 229

Chapter 12- Squad 229

"I'll walk in there first, say that you're joining, and then you can come in." Marie said quietly as we arrived at Squad 229's base, "Do not rush in immediately."

I nodded, thinking, "Would the rest of them like me?"

However, before I got to ask my question, Marie rushed into the room, and in her booming voice, "We have our final member of Squad 229. There is something you should know, he needs a psychologist to deal with his repressed memory. He cannot remember his past and stuff like that. However, he is a god fighter, as he can use guns and shruikens. He is also Katniss' cousin. His name is Tomas Gatewood, and I would appreciate it if you all welcome him with open arms."

I groaned- she mentioned my memory problem. However, I walked into the room, and saw all 14 people glare at me. They were sizing me up, seeing if I would be good or not.

"Show me your skill with the shruikens." A man, tall muscular with no hair jeered, "Because I don't believe that you'll be that good."

I decided to oblige the man, so I got my shruikens from Marie, and then I chucked them at the targets- every single one of them hit!

The bald guy looked impressed, but he still did not like me.

That's when a ginger girl walked up to me and smiled, "Hello, I'm Daniella. I'm the medic for Squad 229. If you have any wounds, I'll try my best to heal them. Also, that was Jas. Jas constantly offends people, so don't be hurt if he offends you for a while. Though I will say that he is quite strong, and his sharp shooting skills are amazing."

I nodded, and then turned towards the others. Marie saw that I needed an introduction. So Marie grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room, pointing out every single member.

"That here is Markus. Markus is shy, but he is a good crossbow user." She smiled, pointing to a guy with blonde hair.

"Those are our set of twins, like Squad 451 having Leeg 1 and Leeg 2." She joked, "The one with the blue hair is Dylan, and the one with the purple hair is Jake." She pointed at both boys, and they grinned and gave me the thumbs up, "They are really good at spying and gathering information, as well as using guns."

"That girl with the blonde hair is Ursula. Ursula can be spiteful, but she is a good swordswoman. It may take a while for her to respect you, but believe me it is worth it." Marie nodded at the blonde hair girl, who grunted back.

"That's Daniella's older brother, Lionel. You can honestly see the family resemblance!" She gestured at a ginger haired man, "He's the prankster of the squad, but he is a good sniper."

"Aaron is one of our best soldiers. He is a bit humourless and is often very strict, but he is a good all-rounder." Marie nodded at the man with the black hair.

"That's our resident tech, Lilly. Lilly is quite chatty and bubbly, and I can see you getting on well." Marie smiled.

"Those 5 are inseparable. They pretty much don't talk to anyone but each other. They all came from District 7. The one with the scar is Dan, the one with the blonde hair is Ulysses, the girl is Tayla, the red haired one is Scott and the one with the brown hair is Rowan. They are obviously all good axe users." Marie sighed, "And that is the whole of Squad 229!"

I sighed, trying to remember all of the names will be nigh impossible. However, I nodded, and Marie beckoned everyone to join in the group training session.

**2 chapters in 2 days! Fab!**

**Firstly, I agree with Tomas, trying to remember all of the names will be hard- it'll be like trying to remember all of the names of the adventures in the hobbit. So, I forgive you if you cannot remember the names.  
**

**Secondly, thank you to all of have read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story. It makes my day. I wouldlove it if all of this continued, so please review!  
**

**Thirdly, The new fanfic still needs a title- All I will say it is a criminal minds crossover, with Reid as one of the 2 main characters. It is a romance/tradegy, so any suggestions for the title?  
**

**So, Next Chapter will focus on group training, and 14 will go into the war. I am not sure on how many chapters will deal with the war, and stuff like what.  
**

**So, See ya in Chapter 13! (Unlucky for some) or in my (as of now) untitled fanfic.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Group Training

Chapter 13- Group training.

I immediately dashed to the gun station, along with Dylan, Jake, Jas and Lionel. I saw the group from District 7 go to the axe station, and Ursula went to the sword section. Markus went to the crossbow section, and Danielle and Lilly went to the knife station.

"Hey, you sure impressed everyone back there." Jas sneered when he saw me, "However, you are still rubbish, and will probably die in the assault on the Capitol."

"Leave him alone!" Jake yelled at Jas, "While he has not had as much training, as well as memory problems, He was a peacekeeper before the war, and he's still pretty darn good."

"Oh, really?" Jas replied sarcastically, "He was a peacekeeper, he'd probably betray us when he gets the chance."

"Shove off!" I yelled, "I would never betray. I have a death sentence on my head!"

"You have a death sentence?" Dylan asked, "What exactly happened?"

"I tried to leave the peacekeeper building, my ex asked me what was going on, I told her that the Capitol was evil, and she told them." I replied, "Now, if we lose, I lose my life, or worse, become an Avox."

Jas nodded, though I could still see that he didn't believe me. After practising using my weapons, I quickly left the gun station, and went to see Ursula.

"Hey, Tomas." Ursula sighed, "Jas giving you problems?"

I nodded, "He hates me for some bizarre reason."

"Yeah, he is always an idiot. He's annoying. I don't respect him." Ursula stated, "Anyway, I would like to learn more about you. I know you have memory problems, but tell me what you remember."

I nodded, and pretty soon, what I remembered of my life story poured out of my mouth. I nodded when I had finished and waited for Ursula to speak.

"I originally came from District 1, and I was training to be a career tribute. However, one day my parents were executed for supporting the rebels. I knew that I was in danger, so I left my District, and hiked all the way to District 13." Ursula replied, "That was about 7 years ago, I think. I think that if I were in your position, I would've been broken by now, unlike you, who has recovered and is going to war. I respect you."

"Thank you." I simply replied.

"I see you got her respect." Danielle smiled as she walked to the sword station, "She still does not respect me after 7 years."

"I respect your profession- not all armies have to be comprised of just soldiers, otherwise what would happen if the soldiers got wounded?" Ursula pondered, "But, I have not seen you heal anyone yet, as we have not been at open war with the Capitol in 75 years."

"Open war?" I asked.

"Basically, when District 13 was recovering its strength and preparing for the revolution, they used propaganda and the people's fears for the Capitol to gain support. It fought with the Capitol to gain the citizen's support basically. However, there was no direct fighting, and not many people knew that the Capitol and 13 were fighting for their support." Ursula lectured quietly.

I nodded, pretending to understand what Ursula had said, and then I picked up one of the swords, and practised using the sword to disarm the mannequins as well as stabbing them. Even though I had not touched a sword in nearly 2 years, my sword fighting skills were still pretty good.

"You're good. Who taught you?" Danielle looked confused.

"My friend Cato, who died in the 74th Hunger Games. He taught me." I frowned, "He was my best friend in District 2."

After that, I finished sword training and went to the Crossbow station- where Markus was shooting targets like there was no tomorrow. I quickly picked up a crossbow, and put a bolt inside it. I aimed for the target. I was about to pull the trigger, when I heard someone yell my name. I quickly turned around, pulled the trigger, and I saw what I had done- I had shot Marie in the foot. She began to curse me.

"I was going to say that you should not shoot a crossbow without proper training. Markus there is the only one who can actually shoot a crossbow- he is going to teach all of us though!" Marie yelled, "You idiot!"

"I'm so sorry, you distracted me." I begged for forgiveness, and Marie accepted said apology. Danielle quickly left the sword station and, with Jas' help, carried Marie away and to a medial room (I presume anway)

Markus put down his crossbow and began to tut me.

"Seriously, you need to be more careful! If I had seen you, I wouldn't have allowed you to even touch the crossbow! I used to be a gunsman, but I discovered that the crossbow has a quicker reload time then a gun, so I switched. Plus, you can dip the bolts in poison." Markus yelled, "So, do you want me to teach you how to weild a crossbow?"

"Yeah, Crossbows sound better then guns, so yeah." I smiled.

Markus spent the next hour training me to load the crossbow, as well as how to ignore other people's voices. I still wasn't brilliant, but at least I wasn't shooting my team mates in the feet.

"Thank you Markus, I would love to train with you more, but I would like to talk to everyone else. Not only that, I would like to see if I have any other strengths or weaknesses." I apologised, and Markus nodded.

I quickly went to the axe station, where the people from District 7 were still training. I tried to pick up the axes, but I wasn't strong enough. They were all too damned heavy. Not only that, the people from 7 didn't bother to help. They did not even acknowledge me. It was like as if I was invisible.

I quickly left the people from 7, and I went to the only place I had not visited- the knives. Lilly smiled when she saw me.

"Hi! I've been lonely ever since Dani left. Do you want to throw knives with me?" Lilly cheerfully squealed.

"Ok. I'd love to practise my knife throwing skills with you." I nodded, "It can't be that hard."

And, it wasn't that hard at all. As I used shruikens, I knew how to flick the knife so that it landed in the middle of the target. Meanwhile, I got to chat with Lilly, and discovered she was from District 3, like Beetee. She joined the rebellion as soon as District 3 had freed itself from Capitol rule.

A little while later, group training was over, and we all went back to our apartments.

We carried on training for a month, slowly getting more battle ready and more eager to fight each time, and then we got the news- we were going to the Capitol.

I said my farewells to all of my family, Katniss' friends, and Louisa, promising them that I would be back, that I wouldn't die on the war against the Capitol, and that I would live.

The war begins soon- Whooo! (If you can't guess, I'm exited.)

**Firstly, Only 4 people have actually voted in the poll (I checked and stuff) After you have read this, and if you have an account, PLEASE can you vote? I would love to have more people's opinion then Just 4.**

**Secondly, my 2nd fanfic might be published soon, just need to get it beta-ed, and then it'll be up. As I want a bit of mystery and guesswork, I'm gonna leave you all three clues, as well as the clue in Chapter 11.**

**1) Snow.**

**2) Cacoon.**

**3) Cid.**

**If any of you guesses correctly (PM or review), I'll let you name any OC in any story that I publish in the future (Including this one). **

**Thirdly, Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and stuff like that. Please can every one carry on doing that :).**

**See ya in Chapter 14 of TSAM, or the new fanfic.**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

Chapter 14- Arrival.

We all quickly got onto the train, and sat in silence as the train slowly chugged its way to the Capitol. We felt nervous about the war- what if we died? What if…?

Finally, Marie broke the pregnant silence.

"Hey guys, we're finally going to the Capitol! Brilliant times! Good luck to you all!" She cheered.

"What if we die though?" Markus replied, "Knowing the Capitol, they probably have traps ready, and are preparing the peacekeepers to kill us?"

"It's ironic isn't it?" Ursula pondered, "Peacekeepers, who are meant to keep the Pax Capita, are being sent to war."

"It is actually." Danielle muttered.

"And we're being sent to stop them." I muttered, "Does anyone know where we're being deployed?"

Marie quickly got out her Holo and activated it. She used the map to show us where we were going to be deployed.

"So, what other squads are going to be joining us?" Jas asked, "Or are we on our own?"

"There is only one other squad there- Squad 223." Marie replied, "I don't you socialising with them though. After all, if one of us dies, we'll all be depressed and unfocused…"

"Unless Jas died." Lionel quietly muttered, and I nodded.

"So, if we knew Squad 223 really well, and they got wiped out, then…." Marie continued, as if Lionel had said nothing, "I will be talking tactics with them though, so we won't be entirely in the dark."

"Right." Aaron nodded in agreement, "So, how are we going to fight against the Capitol?"

"Lionel will be on the roofs of the buildings, sniping really tough enemies. Everyone else, bar Lilly and Danielle will be on the streets. Lilly and Danielle will stick behind them and aim to survive." Marie ordered.

We all nodded, and then the train lurched.

"Hello, Squad 229?" A man asked, "You are now at the Capitol. You will rest for the night at your base, and tomorrow you will begin."

Marie cheered. Everyone else groaned, as well were all convinced that we were going to die. Still, we all filed out and we followed the man to our base.

Our base was near a badly bombed area of the Capitol; we quickly dropped our packs on the ground and looked around in awe. Even though it was badly bombed, it still looked better than most of the other districts. We could imagine this place, gleaming and beautiful, with happy Capitolites strolling through the busy streets in order to get luxury goods, their latest makeover, and other stuff.

"We were all starving, and living in absolute poverty, and yet they lived like this? The selfish…." Ursula trailed off, seething at the Capitol.

"Well, after the war, hopefully we'll all be equal." Dylan smiled, "This won't last long."

Everyone nodded at Dylan's statement, and then we all began to set up camp. After all the tents had been sent up, and everyone had sorted out sleeping arrangements, we all decided to survey our surroundings.

After deciding everything was safe we all walked back to the camp.

"Tomas." I turned around, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was Annabelle.

**Chapter 14, and we are in the Capitol! **

**Firstly, Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed or reviewed this story. You're motivating me to carry on. :)**

**Secondly, 5 people have now voted on my poll. I would like more votes, so if you have not voted, PLEASE vote, and I'll give ya virtual cookies! :)**

**Thirdly, My 2nd fanfic has finally be sent to a beta reader. It has a working title "A Tale of Love and Crystals", and hopefully it will be put up soon! **

**Forthly, Annabelle is back (Uh oh), and character death WILL OCCUR NEXT CHAPTER! Just a warning for all of you. **

**Thank you all, see you in Chapter 15 of TSAM or the Prologue of ATOLAC!**

**TMG :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Annabelle

Chapter 15- Annabelle.

"Hello, Tomas. I see you're still alive, you venomous traitor!" Annabelle shrieked.

"Annabelle, the rebels are not that bad. The ones in the wrong are the Capitol." I replied steadily, "They are the ones who kill children in the Hunger Games, and they tortured my brother."

"Yeah, right. The Capitol aren't monsters who abuse 7 years olds, you know. They are really nice. The Rebels and 13 are the ones who are wrong. You chose the wrong side." Annabelle replied quietly.

"Tomas..? You Ok?" Marie's voice echoed down the street.

"I'm fine." I lied quickly, not willing to drag my superior into my mess, "I'm just busy."

"Oh, is that the new girl you found after you dumped me?" Annabelle asked.

"You were the one who dumped me." I retorted, "You refused to let me support the right side."

Annabelle laughed manically, before shoving me, and running down the street.

"This is what you get for choosing the wrong side! I'll kill your friends, and then I'll kill you!" Annabelle wickedly grinned.

I got up, and ran down the street after her, and I shouted, "Warning! Peacekeeper!"

I was too late, as one of my colleagues had already fallen victim to Annabelle's gun. Head shot. Death instantaneous. We were no longer 16, but 15. Dan was no more.

The other four from 7 saw that their friend had died, and they angrily charged at Annabelle. She then claimed her second victim, and Rowan fell down to the ground, clutching his chest, where a bullet had landed just above his heart.

I clutched a shuriken, and I aimed it at Annabelle's head. The shuriken flew gracefully in the air, and it landed in Annabelle's skull.

Annabelle fell slowly to the ground, blood pouring out of her head. She lay down, and I knelt by her side.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, "This is what happens if you kill my colleagues."

"You piece of vermin!" Annabelle yelled, "I was wrong to love you. You didn't deserve my…" Annabelle never finished her words, and she fell slack in my arms. She stopped breathing. I felt for her pulse, but there was nothing. Annabelle, my ex-girlfriend, was dead.

Danielle rushed towards Rowan, trying desperately to save him, but he had lost too much blood, and he died soon afterwards.

Tayla, Ulysses and Scott were all visibly devastated. The three of them had lost their 2 closest friends.

Marie shuddered, before making a speech.

"Tayla, Ulysses, Scott. I know you lost Dan and Rowan, but please don't be devastated. They died trying to fight the Capitol, and so you should honour their memories by fighting for them. They would not want you to wallow in self-pity, or abandon the course. They would want you to fight, and fight you must!" Marie motivated the three of them.

"Ok." Tayla finally muttered, "I guess we should forge ahead."

We all nodded, and then we wrapped Dan and Rowan' bodies in cloth, but we left Annabelle's body as it was- she did not deserve a decent funeral.

We returned to camp, our merry band of 16 now cut down by 2 to 14. Who would die next? Was the question on everyone's minds. Tomorrow, we would resume fighting, and I was prepared not to die.

"Hey. I heard about you taking down that paunchy peacekeeper." Jas smiled, sitting by my side, "I'm sorry for being horrid to ya. If ya would forgive me, it would be nice."

"That's ok, Jas." I replied, "She was my ex. We fell out over who to support. I supported the rebels, she the Capitol. I was surprised when I saw her, she shoved me to the ground, and she attacked Dan and Rowan. I killed her." I felt tears form in my eyes. The tears were for Dan and Rowan, not Annabelle. Annabelle did not deserve my tears.

Finally, we all went back to our tents, and my sleeping buddy, Aaron was already fast asleep. I decided to follow suit, and within minutes I was asleep as well.

**So, here's Chapter 15. RIP Dan and Rowan (Not particularly fussed about Annabelle)**

**Firstly, Thank you to all those who have Read, Reviewed, Followed or Favorited. I KNOW I SAY THIS EVERY CHAPTER, but I really, REALLY, do appreciate it. **

**Secondly, The poll is STILL up, just telling ya to vote and stuff!**

**Thirdly, this is nearly at the end. There will be a couple more chapters in the Capitol, one in 13, and an epilogue.**

**Forthly, last time I looked my 2nd fanfic had just been recieved by my beta reader, so eager to see what changes are needed to make in order to make it better. TSAM, however, was un-betaed so there might be mistakes occasionaly, so I do appreciate people telling me about them in the review section.**

**Thank you all, I might kill someone off next chapter... **

**Anyways, see ya in chapter 15 of TSAM or in ATOLAC!**


	16. Chapter 16: Forging ahead

Chapter 16- Forging Ahead.

We woke up to the most devastating news- Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, the mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion and my cousin was dead. As soon as I heard those words, my body went numb. I did not know her that well, but she was my family, and she was so nice to me, and yet she had…. Died.

However, whilst Snow called her a stupid girl and tried to encourage the rebels to surrender, Coin said that she was a martyr, and that the Rebels should fight harder. We all agreed with Coin, so we decided to forge ahead, and try to take the Capitol, in the memory of my cousin.

The 14 members of Squad 229 got out of their tents and quickly got all their weapons ready and their stuff packed into their rucksacks- we would make camp somewhere else tonight.

"Tomas, sorry for your loss." Aaron finally commented, "Good luck today, and aim straight."

"Thank you Aaron." I finally replied, "Good Luck, and see you tonight."

And with that, Lionel climbed onto the Capitol roofs, and we cautiously walked down the street that I saw Annabelle appear from yesterday. We slowly moved forwards, aiming to avoid the traps, or worse, catch the attention of rogue peacekeepers.

I suddenly heard a scream, and I turned around. Jas had caught himself in a trap, and he was trying to fight against the net he was stuck in. I quickly saw Ursula grab her smaller sword and cut Jas out of his predicament.

"Jas, how did you make such a…." Markus began, as he slowly stepped onto the pavement. And onto a mine. The mine blew up, and he flew into the air, and came down with a thud.

Danielle ran to him in a flash, and got bandages around Markus, and stopped the blood flowing. However, there was nothing she could do to save his right leg, and it had to be amputated in the Capitol streets.

Before I knew it, Marie was using her communicuff to request a medical helicopter, so that Markus could be taken away from the Capitol battlefields, and to the safety of District 13.

Markus couldn't complain, as he was unconscious. However, if he were awake, he would be refusing Marie's request- he desperately wanted to fight the 'Capitol slugs' as he called them, and not even losing his leg would stop him.

Ursula had finally managed to free Jas, and we continued, leaving Danielle and Dylan guarding Markus- we did not want him to get killed by any peacekeepers.

We finally found shelter in an abandoned house, and we raided the kitchens in order to find supplies and to recover from the recent shocks. I attempted to have a nap, but every time I shut my eyes, I saw Markus flying into the air, and blood being smattered against the Capitol streets. I knew that I would never forget this, for as long as I lived.

Dylan and Danielle returned at this point, and mentioned that Markus was safe on the helicopter, and he would eventually be back in 13, safe and sound. However, for someone who was so keen to fight, that would be a fate worse than death- to get injured before the fighting had even begun.

Finally, Marie decided that we had recuperated for long enough, and she told us to leave the house and to carry on fighting.

We listened to our leader's words, and we left the house, and tip toed our way across the quiet Capitol streets. Eventually, we came across a pack of peacekeepers, lurking like wolves, waiting for their prey- us.

We waited until their backs were turned, and we opened fire. The sound of men dying quickly filled the air, disrupting the silence that had filled those streets ever since the war began- that was how we knew that we had killed them. However, once the screaming and the hail of bullets had stopped, we saw that Ursula had a bullet lodged in her throat.

She had collapsed onto the ground, and was clutching her wound, and a fountain of red liquid seeped through her hands- blood. No matter how hard Danielle tried, Ursula wasn't going to make it.

Yet, Danielle did try. She tried to stop the blood flow, and she tried to bandage the wound.

"Da….Resp….you." Ursula gargled, "I….sor…..insu…you."

"What did she say?" Marie asked, "What is Ursula saying?"

"Da….elle….res...pect." Ursula gargled again.

"I think she saying that she respects Danielle, and that she is sorry for insulting her." I mumbled.

We could do nothing, as Ursula fell into Danielle's arms. Ursula finally stopped talking, and we watched as her body went slack. Her eyes went glassy, her mouth fell open and she stopped breathing. Ursula was dead.

We had been her for two days, and we had already lost four members of Squad 229. We had gone down to 12. It was as if a higher power hated us, and was punishing us for unknown reasons.

I saw that everyone else thought that, and then Lilly spoke up.

"She was my tent buddy. Ursula, I am so sorry that you are…" Lilly wailed, collapsing into my arms, and she began to sob.

I did not know what to do. So I stood there, looking like a complete moron, as a young woman cried onto my shirt.

Eventually, Lilly quietened down, and silence once more filled the Capitol streets. Marie nodded, and we finally found a safe place to put up camp.

Once more, I found myself sharing with Aaron, and unlike the night before, when we fell asleep easily, we could not shut our eyes without seeing the horrors of war.

"Dan, Rowan, Markus and now Ursula." Aaron muttered to himself, "We shall fight for you."

"We will fight for you, wherever you are, may it be the hospitals of 13, or a better place. We shall fight for the freedom that you craved." I added.

So we stayed awake for most of the night, saying nothing and staring at nothing, before exhaustion finally defeated the nightmares, and we fell asleep.

**Now Ursula has joined Dan and Rowan in death. That's 3 dead and 1 in hospital. 1/4 of them have gone in 2 days. As you can probably guess from this chapter, I am a pacifist.**

**Firstly, Thank you for all the reads, reviews, favorites and follows that this is getting. I thought no one would actually be intrested in this story at first, so I am happy about the attention. Please let this continue! :)**

**Secondly, the poll is still up, so please vote if you have an account! **

**Thirdly, ATOLAC has been beta-ed and there is some stuff that needs editing, and currently for my beta reader to answer my question about the prologue, so when that is sorted, it will go up.**

**So, that's chapter 16 done, as many as the amount of people in Squad 229 before they went to the Capitol. See you all in Chapter 17 of this. I will probably kill more characters off, and stuff like that, so be warned.**

**Thank you all! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The future

Chapter 17- The future.

I was walking in the Capitol streets. At first, they looked perfectly normal, but then the zombies arrived. I did not recognise most of the faces, but I saw a few faces that I knew.

Ursula slowly limped towards me, her hand clutching her throat. The look in her eyes suggested that she was hungry, and she wanted to….. eat me. Behind her was a zombie Katniss, with burn marks all over her face and arms, and then Dan and Rowan, with bullet wounds in their brain and heart respectively. Then I gasped. Annabelle creeped towards me, still with a shuriken sticking out of her skull.

The final zombies were my parents- my mother looked really sick and weak, and she was trailing my father, who had a noose around his neck.

The Zombie army slowly charged towards me, and I tried to run, but there were zombies circling me, like a group of hunters surrounding their trapped prey.

I fell to the ground, as the zombies finally reached me, and before long, they were clawing at me, making me into…

My eyes snapped open. Aaron was awake and was standing by me.

"Nightmare." I summarised apologetically, "I am alright."

"You aren't the only one." Aaron replied, "I woke up an hour ago. I was back with my father, who beat me up and locked me in a cupboard. What was your nightmare?"

"The zombies of those who had died in squad 229, as well as Annabelle, Katniss, and my parents were with a massive zombie army and I got to the part where they finally cornered me." I answered with obvious terror in my voice.

"Anyway, I overheard last night that we were going at dawn, and that we would try and get to the President's mansion by nightfall." Aaron replied, "So it is a good thing that our nightmares woke us up, no?"

I nodded, and then I got dressed into my uniform and packed everything, bar my weapons and ammo, in my rucksack. After that, Aaron and I left the tent, and saw everyone else waiting for us.

Obviously, they looked like hell, due to a lack of sleep. When they saw us stumble out of our tent, Marie muttered, "You're late!"

Neither of us bothered to apologise, and after a moment of quiet, we immediately restarted our assault on the Capitol.

For the first 2 hours or so, we encountered little or no opposition to our progress, but as we reached the centre of the Capitol, the amount of peacekeepers slowly increased. That's when we realised- we were getting closer to the centre of the hornet's nest. We were reaching the hub of the tyranny.

We eventually decided to avoid the streets, and so we made our journey on the rooftops with Lionel. We jumped from building to building, shooting down any Capitol snipers as soon as we saw them.

"So, what are you all planning to do after the war?" Lionel asked when Marie finally decided to allow us to have a break. We sat calmly on the roof of a shop, hidden from the sight of any passing peacekeepers, "I would love to work as a bodyguard."

"I would love to work on the TV stations- making TV programmes and stuff like that." Lilly was the first to reply to Lionel's question, "That would be fun."

"We would love to lead an expedition to see if there is life outside of Panem." Dylan and Jake replied simultaneously.

Jas paused before replying, "I guess I will go with Dylan and Jake. It sounds like a good idea."

"I plan to go and find a charity to help those who lost everything in the war." Danielle smiled, and we were all touched by her kindness.

"I'll go back to 7." Ulysses replied slowly.

"Same." Tayla added.

"I don't want to go back to 7. I'm planning on staying in 13, taking science courses and working on a nuclear energy programme. The coal is bound to run out soon, and we need something to replace it." Scott muttered in response.

Marie sighed before replying, "I guess I will found a new police force to replace the peacekeepers."

"And I will…." Aaron paused, "Well, I could easily join the new police force, or I'll help Danielle with her charity. So, Tomas, what about you?"

I felt everyone looking at me. I swallowed before replying, "I am going to stay in 2, and raise my little brother. I don't know if Louisa will come with me."

"Anyway, break's over. Let's go back to kicking Capitol ass!" Marie cheered, and we carried on jumping across the rooftops.

We finally decided to stop, and to set up camp on the rooftops, and after several hours of talking to each other, Aaron and I went back to our tent.

"So, Tomas... Who is…?" Aaron asked, and then he paused.

"What?" I asked when I noticed that he had stopped talking.

"I smell fire." Aaron gasped, "I think our camp has been set alight!"

**Dun dun DUNNN! :) Cliffhanger time!**

**Firstly, I know no one died this chapter, but I felt that it was important to have the characters discuss about the future. However, I'm guessing only 6 of the surviving members are actually going to survive. Not 100% sure.**

**Secondly, thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites and follows. I love it and such. Please can you continue this?**

**Thirdly, when the poll results actually come up, there is one vote that isn't registered on there, as a friend of mine told me her vote personally, as she does not have fanfiction.**

**Forthly, how happy do you want the epilogue to be?**

**Fifthly, my beta reader STILL hasn't answered my question. I cannot edit the prologue until they answer the question, so ATOLAC won't be up for a while... :(**

**So, thank you all, see ya in Chapter 18! The cliffhanger will be answered, and character may die... :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Burnt Dreams

Chapter 18- Burnt Dreams.

I quickly grabbed my shurikens and my guns and dashed out of the tent with Aaron. He was right- a peacekeeper had sent our camp on fire. Our tents glowed red, orange, yellow and gold from the flames, and slowly our dreams of getting out of here alive burned away, becoming charred wreaks.

"Aaron and Tomas." Marie exclaimed as soon as she saw us, "Where is Jas? Who was his tent buddy?"

"I was." Ulysses replied, "But when the fire began, I kinda rushed out without thinking, leaving him in there… asleep. He's a heavy sleeper, so he could be…"

"Are you saying that you might have left Jas to die?" Lionel gasped, and when Ulysses nodded, he began to celebrate.

"Don't count you chickens too early, brother." Danielle muttered, "He could be alive. Anyways, I am going to see if he is alive or not."

Danielle left the group, and walked around our burning camp, calling out Jas' name. When she got no response, she went to where Ulysses' tent once stood, and she walked towards it, being careful not to burn herself.

"He's…..dead." Danielle stammered finally, "I'm coming back now."

I turned around, and I saw Lionel celebrating with Ulysses.

"A man is dead, and you're celebrating?" Marie queried, "Yes, I know he was a prattish fool, but honestly, he was a human being as well."

"Are you saying we should mourn all the peacekeepers that die in the war? Or mourn President Snow when we get our hands on him?" Lionel challenged.

"Well, even though they are evil, they are still human." Marie replied, "They deserve at least a little bit of respect and sadness when they die."

We (Everyone bar Lionel) all nodded at her wise words, and then I changed the subject.

"What should we do now? We cannot exactly challenge the Capitol in our PJs." I asked.

"We shall break into one of the Capitol apartments, and wear their clothes. Then we shall hide our weapons in large coats, and go to the centre of the Capitol. Then we wait until we meet another squad and then we can ask them for spare uniforms." Marie replied, after a moment's silence, "It would be suicide to challenge a peacekeeper without adequate protection."

"Before we do that though, should we check to see if any of our stuff survived the fire?" I asked quickly, "I mean, like our armour."

"Sure, when the fire dies down. Tomas, Aaron and Dylan, I want you to raid the camp once the fire has stopped. We're going inside the building and looking around for some Capitolites clothes." Marie ordered, opening a door on the roof, and walking through it.

That's when we heard the gun shot.

Marie crawled back onto the roof, with a bullet lodged in her chest, a trail of blood behind her. Once she reached safety, Danielle quickly got out her medical kit and stopped the bleeding.

Meanwhile, the rest of us got our guns ready, and we focused our attention at the door. Slowly, one peacekeeper walked up the stairs, and got into our viewpoint.

Lionel was the first to pull the trigger, and his bullet killed the peacekeeper instantly. How many more were there though? What if we ran out of bullets? Then those peacekeepers could easily kill us.

"I'm going down." Jake sighed sadly, "I'll probably end up dead, but hell, I get to take down some peacekeepers. I may even save all of you."

"NO, brother, please don't. You are the only person I have left." Dylan cried.

"I'm sorry." Jake replied bravely, "I have to do it."

While they were fighting, Marie crawled across the roof and grabbed a grenade. She then crawled to the door that led into the Capitol building.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"What Jake wanted to do. Officer Marie Jones, transferring command to Soldier Aaron Edwardson. Aaron, say your name into it." Marie ordered, passing Aaron her Holo.

"Soldier Aaron Edwardson." Aaron replied.

"Thank you, Aaron. Goodbye, and good luck." Marie saluted us, "May the odds be ever in your favour."

We watched in shock as Marie took the pin out of the grenade and the doorway blew up, killing her as well as blocking the entrance to the Capitol building. She may have even taken out some of the peacekeepers.

Even though there might be dead peacekeepers, we lost our leader, and our tactician. We were lost? What were we going to do?

Aaron meanwhile, sat down on the roof, and looked down at the Holo, seeking divine inspiration. We were going to need it if we were going to survive.

**That's another 2 deaths- RIP Jas and Marie. If you want the names of the rest of Squad 229 still in action we have: Tomas, Aaron, Lilly, Jake, Dylan, Ulysses, Danielle, Tayla and Rowan.**

**Firstly: Thank you to all reading it- Over 400 reads now! :o. Thank you to everyone leaving reviews, or who are following or are reading this. It really does make my day.**

**Secondly: I think this is either the 3rd or the 2nd to last Chapter in the Capitol! Then there is one in 13, and then the epilogue. I am gonna kill off 2 more people.**

**Thirdly: Poll still up...**

**Forthly: I am aware that there is a typo in Chapter 14: Arrival. I will correct that soon. I meant Lionel to be saying something, which I accredited to Rowan. That will be corrected pretty soon. **

**Fifthly: I have a rough idea on what to do with the prologue of ATOLAC, so I will be writing the new prologue soon, then sending it to my beta reader. As no one has even had a guess on what the crossover is, I am going to tell you. It is a Criminal Minds/Final Fantasy XIII crossover, with Lightning and Spencer as the main Characters. **

**So, See ya soon!**

**TMG**


	19. Chapter 19: The Lull of the storm

Chapter 19- The lull in the storm.

I sat in silence as the fire in the camp slowly died out, and with it, all hope for my survival. When the fire eventually stopped, we walked cautiously to our camp so that we can see if we had any supplies that we could use against the Capitol.

Danielle, meanwhile, hurried to Ulysses' tent, so that she could retrieve Jas' body for burial later. What she brought out of that tent did not resemble a human being at all; the fire destroyed him that much.

When we had collected what had survived the fire (Which wasn't much, but anything would be useful), we all turned to our new, unexpected leader. Aaron was still staring down at the Holo, not even noticing our existence.

Finally, Aaron got up from the floor of the roof, and he turned around, and faced each of us in turn. When he had looked at each of us, he began to speak.

"It wouldn't be wise to stay here. I recommend going down to the streets and trying to get into another Capitol apartment, and getting Capitolite clothes. I want you all to agree with me, as dissent could lead to our deaths. We need to move, and sooner would be better!" Aaron ordered quietly.

"Shouldn't we ask for help?" Lilly was the first to ask.

"Marie would not want us to do so." Aaron replied, "We need to keep moving."

"But, we have no supplies." I challenged.

"We need to move then! We can raid an apartment for supplies!" Aaron yelled, "We can replace supplies easily."

"What about human life? We cannot replace that." Dylan replied, "Staying on this roof if the safer option."

"They know that we were camped on the roof. Why else would our camp be on fire, and why would the Peacekeepers wait on the staircase if there were no rebels? They know we are here, they'll kill us more easily." Aaron snapped back, "We need to keep moving."

Lionel finally nodded, and walked to the edge of the roof, and started to climb down the building, and we all followed him, with Aaron coming down to the street last.

When we finally got down to the streets, it felt unusually quiet. It was like a storm- there was a clam moment before the storm waged war against cities, destroying buildings and killing lives. I was on the edge; my eyes flickered left, and then right, searching for the peacekeepers, like a hunter looking for its prey.

Eventually, we reached the other Capitol building without any mishaps, and we walked into the building, and we found a flat, stocked with both food and clothes. We got out of our PJs, and replace them with the Capitol finery.

When we walked out of the building, and we all decided to pretend to be Capitol citizens. We walked down the street, and the peacekeepers ignored us! They were genuinely convinced that we were Capitol citizens.

Well, until one of them saw one of our guns, hiding underneath our coats.

"They are rebels!" A Peacekeeper yelled, "Kill them!"

So that is how the Chaos began.

**Chapter 19 is now up! I've also written Chapters 20 and 21, so I'll post them up at some point. (Not going to do a massive binge though)**

**Firstly, Thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting or following this. I know I have said this since like Chapter 3 or somethin, but I really do appreciate it.**

**Secondly, character death next chapter, and I recommend getting some tissues ready. (Not saying that you will cry, but I felt hollow after writing it)**

**Thirdly, Poll still up- currently a 3 way tie for Criminal Minds, Doctor Who and a Crossover, though Sherlock and The Hunger Games were also voted for. If you really want something else, vote otherwise, you will likely not get it. On the subject on fanfics, I still need 2 rewrite that prologue for ATOLAC, so It is likely the Criminal Minds/Doctor Who Crossover will come up first.**

**So, thank you all, see ya in Chapter 20!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Fight

Chapter 20- The Final Fight.

As soon as the peacekeeper yelled his orders, Aaron took his pistol out of his pocket and began shooting the peacekeepers before they could pull their triggers. Meanwhile, the rest of us quickly retreated behind some shelters, before getting our own weapons ready.

Aaron quickly retreated as well, and knelt down next to be, before getting out his second pistol. We all took a deep breath, and then Dylan jumped up and shot at the peacekeepers.

He quickly used up all of his bullets, but before he could get back down, one of the peacekeepers shot him in the head. He quickly fell down, dying before he even hit the ground. His blood quickly flowed out of the wound, and onto Jake's hands.

"NO!" Jake yelled, "You KILLED MY BROTHER! DIE, YOU SCUM!"

Jake quickly jumped up, and carried on Dylan's fight against the flock of peacekeepers, and unlike his brother, he actually survived.

After that, we all went crazy, using all the bullets that we had on the Capitol peacekeepers. I heard Tayla curse when a bullet missed her by millimetres, I saw Aaron have a bullet enter his arm and I felt absolutely terrified. So, I carried on shooting the peacekeepers, watching them fall to the ground, wounded or dead.

Yet, they carried on coming, outnumbering us 10-1. We wouldn't survive this.

"Retreat!" Aaron yelled out his order, and he quickly ran away from the peacekeepers, "Once we reach safety, we can get on the roofs and escape to safety."

With that, all order we had disappeared, and like a pack of headless chickens, we took the cowardly option and fled. Bullets flew past us, and we dodged them, eager to survive until the end. Yet, I felt a sense of dread that wouldn't leave me.

That's when I saw them- Rebel soldiers taking on the peacekeepers, and it looked like they were winning. I smiled when I saw them, and I was distracted.

"Tomas! Look out!" Aaron screamed, "Tomas…."

By the time Aaron yelled this, it was too late. A rogue peacekeeper quickly aimed his gun at me. Before I knew what was happening, he pulled the trigger, and I felt metal enter my chest. A second bang resonated a second later, and another bullet followed.

I fell down, and I touched my wound out of curiosity, and my hands turned red.

"Danielle! Medic!" Aaron yelled, "We need you!"

Danielle quickly ran towards Aaron and I, and knelt down by my side. She frowned when she looked at my wounds. I then saw tears form in her eyes.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" I asked sadly, "I never got to tell Louisa…."

Danielle apologised, "Yes, Tomas. I'm sorry. You want me to tell…"

"Yes, Danielle. Please tell Louisa." I cried, "Goodbye Danielle, Lilly, Lionel, Aaron, Jake, Ulysses, Tayla, and Scott."

"Will you say hello to my brother?" Jake asked, "When you go to the afterlife?"

I nodded.

"You did good kid, we aren't angry about you dying." Lionel muttered, "At least you got to stop them."

"Bye, tent buddy. I'm going to miss you." Aaron frowned guiltily, "I should have been in your place."

"Don't worry. I forgive you." I replied, "I'm cold."

"Get him a blanket! He hasn't got long left." Danielle ordered.

That's when I noticed that my vision was fading, and the vibrant Capitol city was slowly fading into Darkness. Life was slowly leaving me. Now I was at the beginning of my end. Fate was so cruel to me. I only got 20 years of life.

"Squad 229?" A stranger's voice asked, "We've been looking for you. Squad 223, at your service."

If only I had survived a couple of minutes longer, then I would be safe, and not dying! Why did fate have to be so cruel?

As I finally entered my new world of darkness, I noticed that even the voices of those near me were fading. This was it. This really was happening. I was dying. I was nearly dead. The last sense you lose when you dying is your sense of hearing.

Finally, even the voices faded, and…..

**Chapter 20 is now up. Dylan and Tomas have now died, so RIP.**

**Firstly, I FELT AWFUL writing this, but I couldn't see it ending any other way without it being cliched. I am so sorry if you're upset or angry about my decision, but the story wrote this, and it fitted.**

**Secondly, There will be another chapter and a shorter epilogue that will follow this story, both will be in 3rd person.**

**Thirdly, thanks to you all for the reviews and reads, and favorites, and follows. I really, REALLY do appreciate it. *Gives everyone virtual cookies as a reward***

**Forthly, Poll still up! Last chapter gave you the summary of the votes, so vote if you don't want a CM/DW crossover.**

**Fifthly, as of writing, still need to edit prologue of ATOLAC.**

**Thank you all, see ya in District 13 for Chapter 21, where Louisa finds out...**


	21. Chapter 21: Telling Her

Chapter 21- Telling her.

The woman sat down by her bed, when she saw the man walk in. She recognised him as someone in her friend's unit.

"Louisa?" The man began, "I am Officer Aaron, and I need to tell you that Tomas Gatewood is dead."

"No, he can't be dead! He promised!" Louisa sobbed into her hands, "Aaron, why? Why didn't you protect him? I never got to tell him that I loved him!"

"Louisa, calm down." Aaron began.

"Calm down!?" Louisa yelled, "I lost my soul mate, and you tell me to calm down!?"

"I'm sorry, Louisa. I warned him about the peacekeeper, but he didn't move in time. I….." Aaron trailed off, "Tomas was an amazing friend, and an inspiration to us all. He will be sorely missed."

Louisa muttered, "Can I see his body?"

Aaron slowly nodded, and led Louisa to the hospital where Tomas' body was being prepared by the doctors.

Louisa cried harder when she saw Tomas' body. Tomas looked almost angelic lying there on the bed, and if you didn't know better, you would assume that he was sleeping. For once, his nightmares wouldn't wake him up.

"Lukas…" Dr Jones sighed, "Tomas is over here."

Louisa felt even worse when she saw Lukas hobble to Tomas' bed, and then he broke down by his brother's side.

"Tomas…." Lukas sobbed, "I'm going to miss you. I can't believe…"

"I know." Louisa hugged Lukas, "I know. It's hard to believe even though I can see his corpse."

"I'm on my own in the world." Lukas simply stated, "I have no one."

"I lost everyone as well. My mother, my brother and Tomas. Do you want me to look after you? Tomas would want that I think."

Lukas was crying too hard to say anything, but he still nodded.

"How did he….." Louisa finally asked.

"Two bullet wounds to the heart. Bled out." Aaron replied simply, "He told me to tell you that he loved you."

Louisa wept bitterly- he felt the same way as she did! Why did he go off to fight? Why did he…. Have to die?

Then Louisa heard footsteps, and she looked up, and saw six other people walk into the hospital room. She recognised them as other members in Squad 229.

"So, you're Louisa?" One of the guys asked, "I'm Jake. I also lost my brother in the conflict. I know how you feel. I'm sorry about your loss."

"That's ok." Louisa sobbed, "Sorry about your brother."

That's when she saw a ginger haired girl, and she muttered, "You're the medic, Danielle? Tomas told me about how kind you were."

"I tried to save him before….." Danielle paused, "If he had survived just a couple of minutes longer, then he would be here with us, alive. Not lying on that hospital bed, dead."

Louisa looked at Tomas' body again and wailed. He looked so peaceful; it was hard to imagine that his life was taken by the war. The war had taken their future away, and she would bitterly regret allowing him to go. She felt guilty, she should've…

"Louisa, seriously, are you alright?" Dr Jones asked, "I'll try to help you if you will allow me to. I can help you accept his death and to resume your life, and not be trapped in the grief."

Louisa looked up, her eyes all red and puffy, and then she nodded slowly.

"Thank you." She murmured

Louisa stared at the walls, which were as blank as what her plans for the future were. Then she got up, walked out of the hospital, and into the uncertainty that was her future.

**Chapter 21 is now up. Louisa knows now about Tomas... ;( **

**Firstly, Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. I really do appreciate it.**

**Seconly, Poll will be taken down and the results are:**

**CM- 2 votes 25%, DW- 2 Votes 25%, Crossover- 2 Votes 25%, Sherlock- 1 vote 12.5% and The Hunger Games- 1 vote 12.5%. **

**The story will be a Doctor Who Criminal Minds crossover, where Reid will be the Doctor's companion! **

**Thirdly, Rewritten prologue for ATOLAC, so sent the whole thing to my beta reader again. Waiting for her to see it and such. Hopefully comment on what can be improved.**

**Forthly, I have been told that after I finish writing this, I am not allowed to start any more stories. However, I will try and rebel against this, but if I don't start anything for a while, I am revising for my exams and stuff. I will still review stories, and stuff, but Beta-ing and writing my own stuff will probably not happen for a while (exams end June 24th. So 4 months, 2 days of utter hell...)**

**Fifthly, Valentine's day soon! Hope ya all get stuff from boyfriends/girlfriends/lovers/crushes/partners etc. etc. **

**Sixthly, I would like to check to see if this idea for the epilogue ain't cliched. Lukas' son, Tomas Gatewood Jnr, asks Lukas about the meaning of his name, and Lukas tells Tomas Jnr about his name sake.**

**Thank you all, see ya in the Epilogue for this!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue.

_15-20 years later._

"Dada, why did you call mes To-mas?" The young boy called Tomas asked happily. His short brown hair was combed back, showing his big blue eyes.

"My son." Lukas smiled sadly, "You know about the war?"

"Between de Capitol and de Webels?" Tomas Jnr grinned.

"Yes, between the Capitol and the rebels." Lukas sighed, tears beginning to form in his eyes, "Your uncle, and my brother, went to fight against the Capitol."

"Uncle To-mas!" Tomas Jnr exclaimed happily, "He was de bwavest man in de histowy of Panem."

"Yes, he was." Lukas frowned, "Well, he died fighting for his beliefs, saving future generations from the tyranny of the Capitol."

"What does 'died' mean?" Tomas Jnr asked innocently.

"You know when auntie Everdeen got ill, and she went to heaven?" Lukas asked.

"Yes, dada." Tomas Jnr grinned, "So, Uncl To-mas in heaven?"

"Yes, son, Uncle Tomas is in heaven with auntie Everdeen." Lukas replied.

"Can you cwom back?" Tomas Jnr asked, "From heaben?"

"No. When you go to heaven, you never come back." Lukas frowned, fighting back his tears.

"Ah, kk. Dada." Tomas Jnr frowned, "Can I go heaben?"

"It's not your time." Lukas replied sincerely, "You go to heaven when you are meant to go."

Tomas nodded, and then ran off to play with his toys. Meanwhile, Lukas finally allowed the tears to flow, a salty waterfall cascaded down his face. His brother shouldn't have died then- he should have survived, married Louisa, _and had a life_.

Lukas hated the surviving members of Squad 229 at first; because they survived and Tomas hadn't, yet over time he forgave them- it was just bad luck… it wasn't their faults.

"Stop." He thought, "Stop thinking about what has happened in the past, I cannot change that. I need to look towards the future. The tyranny of the Capitol has ended, and we are now free. I need to enjoy the gift that Tomas fought hard for."

With that, Lukas got up and followed his son, to enjoy his brother's last gift.

**Really short Epilogue now up! Tomas Jnr is so cute, IMO.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ, REVIEWED, FOLLOWED OR FAVORITED THIS- I really do appreciate it, especially for a first fanfic.**

**I sent ATOLAC to my beta reader, though no feedback yet, so it may be a while before it finally arrives. I am still planning the DW/CM crossover. It may take a while, so be patient.**

**That's it from me in TSAM! See ya in my next fanfic! :)**


End file.
